Double Date Rewrite
by CarnotaurusMan
Summary: After an argument with her sister, Reese decides to cool off. She runs into Zander and decide to go on a date, they even agree to have Rex and Zoe join. It's a double date! How will Rex and Zoe think when they see Zander? How will Ursula and Ed react? Read to find out. :)
1. The Encounter

**_Me: Hello my dinos, CarnotaurusMan back again with another rewrite! This one holds a precious spot in my heart, this very story is the one that got me to where I am today. This one here is a classic, but there are a few things that I want to change. So without further ado, let's jump right in! And here to say the disclaimer is the loveable member of the D-Team, Zoe!_**

**_Zoe: Aw, thank you!_**

**_Me: No problem, I always gotta be nice._**

**_Zoe: CarnotaurusMan does not own Dinosaur King._**

Downtown Sanjo City, cars are whizzing by on the streets, pedestrians roaming the sidewalks, this was a busy place to be especially in the afternoon

Among the people walking around was Reese Drake, sister of Zoe Drake and head scientist of the D-Lab. Normally, she would be at the lab working on research or the location of the next dinosaur card. However, Reese wasn't in a good mood right now. Something bad happened to her at the D-Lab and needed to get away for awhile.

And the worst part of it all, it was Zoe who caused this.

* * *

_Earlier that day…_

_In the Teleporter Room, Reese was sitting at her desk, on the computer, working on some research. Then enters Zoe, all smiles after the night at the ninja village. She was so excited to tell her sister what happened._

"_Hey, Reese!" said Zoe, "How are you?"_

_Reese glances at her younger sister without turning her head, "Fine. You seem in such a good mood."_

_Zoe giggles in a silly way, "Why not be in a good mood? I've never been this happier in my life! Okay, so remember when I went with the guys to the village for the ninja competition?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Well during our time there, Rex actually confessed his feelings for me!" She squeals, excitedly, "I never thought the day would come where Rex has feelings for me, and now we're officially a couple! Isn't it amazing?"_

_Reese looks up from her research, but by the look on her face she wasn't happy but rather annoyed getting interrupted from her studies. She looks at her sister and has this to say, "Zoe, right now I'm really not in the mood to care. So please, leave me be. I need to finish this up." Reese continues to type away._

_But now, she's made Zoe mad._

"_Wow, you're so nice as to not care your only sister got a boyfriend," Zoe sarcastically said._

_Reese sighs, "Look Zoe, I'm really busy. Just go away and…"_

"_No, I'm not going anywhere! I have a right to be here." Reese is now fed up with her sister. She stands up, looks at Zoe with a stern look, and says to her, "Zoe, I'm not going to repeat myself. Go, and leave me alone."_

_Zoe rebels, "No, not until I get answers from you! Why are you so mad at me for just telling you something that happened to me? Is it because I have a boyfriend and you don't?!"_

_Reese was taken aback by Zoe's outburst, that was crossing the line. Zoe takes a second to realize what she had just said, she could see the hurt in Reese's eyes. Zoe tried to explain, "Reese, I...I didn't mean…"_

"_I have to go!" Reese storms off out of the room, leaving Zoe all by herself. Out in the hall, Reese bangs her fist into the wall leaving a decent sized dent, she then lets a few tears trickle down her cheek before deciding to leave the D-Lab for a break._

* * *

"I can believe Zoe has the nerve to say such things to me like that!" She utters under her breath, "Upset I don't have a boyfriend? As if." That last part wasn't at all true, Reese did want to be in love too but thought it would be difficult to juggle her job and a relationship at the same time. Maybe, she'll run into her true love.

"Oof!" Reese was so deep into her thoughts, she accidentally ran into a man as they both fell to the ground.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention where I was going."

"No, no. You're just fi…"

Reese stops mid-sentence as she gets a good look at who she ran into. The man was tall and skinny, his hair was short and black with a couple of loose strands atop his head. He wore round sunglasses, and a brown trench coat with a familiar logo stitched to it.

The man was none other than the tallest member of the Alpha Gang, Zander.

"Hey, you're that guy from New Mexico that works for the Alpha Gang right?" asks Reese.

"I'm glad you still remember me, my angel!" Zander smiles, adjusting his shades, "But please, do call me Zander."

Reese cocks an eyebrow, "Why do you keep calling me angel?" As the two stand up, Zander rubs the back of his neck. "Sorry about that, force of habit. I used to call my ex-girlfriend that name. That was, until she dumped me the day before prom senior year."

"Ouch. I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's quite alright, an-" Zander bit his tongue to stop him from saying that nickname, "Sorry, I don't think I got a name from you."

Reese says, "My name is Reese. Though, I guess I don't mind if you really want to call me by that name if it's easier for you." Zander blushed for a second, Reese was actually going to let him use the nickname on her. He asks the scientist, "Are you sure?" With a nod from Reese, Zander smiled, "I really appreciate it my angel. But don't worry, I'll try to call you Reese as much as I can."

"It's nothing, really." says Reese, "Now, if you don't mind me asking, why are you out here in the city all alone?"

Zander's smile quickly fades as he explains his reason. "Well, I'm out here by myself because I need some time away from the rest of my group." He continues, "Ursula is always bossing me and Ed around; Ed and I hardly spend time together, even though we're close; and Dr. Z either yells at me or has me and my siblings help him on his experiments. And today was one of those days I just had to leave and get some air."

"I know that feeling. I'm out here taking a break after an argument with my sister." Reese said, lowering her head, "She was calling me out for being jealous and not having a boyfriend."

"Is your sister one of those kids with the pink hair in pigtails?" Reese nodded. Zander was surprised, he would never have guessed that Zoe was Reese's sister. "Sorry to hear that." He apologized, "But if you ask me, I'm sure any guy would go out with you, regardless of your sister's opinion."

Reese slightly smiled, "Hey, thanks."

"Anytime!"

Reese could feel her cheeks burning up, her face began to show a pink hue. Zander didn't seem at all what the rest of the D-Team had told her in the past, he actually seems polite. For some reason that isn't clear to her, she'd actually like to get to know him better. She has an idea. "Hey, I never really thanked you for handing me the Saurolophus card back in New Mexico." She said, "Would you like to meet me up for dinner later on tonight?"

Zander's nearly jumped, his new crush had just asked him out to dinner. He was eager to accept, he tells Reese, "I'd be delighted to!"

Reese nods with a smile. "Great! But I also have one more question for you." Reese continues, "You wouldn't mind if my sister and her boyfriend tag along, would you? You know, just to make up with each other for earlier today."

"I don't see why not." replied Zander, "When shall we meet up?" Reese takes out a piece of paper and a pen, she writes something on the paper and hands it to the Alpha Gang member. "Here's my phone number and address, let's say you come to pick me and Zoe up at 6:30. Okay?"

"Sounds good to me! Well, I must be going now before the doctor realizes I'm gone." Zander turns around and walks off. He waves Reese goodbye, "I'll see you tonight!"

She waves back, "See you then!"

Reese's phone vibrates in her lab coat pocket, someone was trying to call her. She takes her phone out and answers the call, "Hello?"

"Hey Reese, it's Zoe." Zoe was looking guilt-ridden as she talks over the phone, "Listen I want to talk to you about what I said back at the D-Lab, and yes I know you don't want to talk to me but just hear me out. I'm sorry for what I said to you. I didn't mean any of that stuff, I was just tired of you not being happy."

"Hey, accidents happen." Reese says to her sister, "I'm sorry too for being rude to you, I am happy you and Rex are in a relationship. You two seem like a perfect match." Zoe begins feeling much better knowing Reese is feeling better too. "Hey, thank you Reese."

"No problem. As a matter of fact, I'm glad you called me because I have some news for you."

"What's up?"

Reese puts on a sly smile and tells Zoe, "What if I told you that you and me are going on a double date?"

"No way, you're joking. You have to be joking!"

"No joke, I actually met up with a guy while I was out here and we agreed to go out tonight at six. So the question now is, are you in?" Reese awaits a response from her sister, but she just stays still with a shocked expression. This makes Reese a little worried, she says, "Zoe?" The next thing that happens almost gives Reese a heart attack, Zoe squeals at the top of her lungs bouncing off the walls. "Oh my gosh Reese, this is amazing!" Her sister says, "Who did you meet? Is he hot? When's the date at?"

"It's at 6:30." replies Reese.

"Sweet! I'll tell Rex the news. I'll see you soon!"

"Yeah, I'll be back home in ten minutes. Goodbye." Reese ends the call and heads off to home, tonight is going to be a big night. But as she walks, she begins to have some worrisome thoughts; Zoe and Rex find out that Zander is the guys she's going out with, the three begin to fight, and they all want nothing to do with her again. She begins to shake her head. "No, no! I can't think that." She tells herself, "It'll only be for one night, Rex and Zoe will just have to suck it up. Everything will be just fine."

* * *

In the living room of Zeta Point, Ursula is reading a magazine on the couch while Ed is trying to eat a cheeseburger but Terry, Spiny, and Tank are trying to grab a bite of his food. Zander walks in saying, "Hello, everyone."

Ursula promptly ignores him, and Ed greets him, "Hey, Zander. Where have you been?"

"Oh, you know, just going outside to get some fresh air is all."

"Really?" Ursula lowers the magazine and turns to her brother, "Because no one on the island hadn't seen you, and the scanner said you were in Japan an hour ago. What are you hiding?" Zander doesn't want his sibling to find out about his date, so he lies to them, "Can't a guy at least go somewhere that isn't the island once in a while? I was just sightseeing! But anyways, I'll be heading out again tonight for dinner. So if any of you two could, tell Helga I have my own plans for dinner." Zander turns around to head to his room as he calls out, "Come along, Spiny!"

"Raawr (_Coming_)! Rawr Raawr (_Well, got to go guys_)." said Spiny as he catches up to Zander.

Once he was gone, Ursula is suspicious of Zander's dinner plans. "What is he up to?"

Ed answers, "He's just going out for dinner, Ursula. Nothing wrong with that."

Ursula smacks Ed upside his head, causing him to drop his cheeseburger. Ed begins to pout. "No, Ed. Zander is hiding something from us, I can feel it! There's no way he'd just go missing for a couple of hours then go out a second time in one day." she continues, "I say, we should follow him and see where he's going. Then we can rat him out and expose him as a traitor!"

Ed knew where this was going. "Do we have to?" he whined.

"Yes!" growled Ursula, "If we don't find out what Zander is up to, he could drag us into something much worse." Ed was conflicted; he didn't want to invade Zander's privacy, but didn't want to provoke the wrath of his sister either. But the fear of Ursula took hold of his answer as he says, "Okay, I'm in." Ursula gives him a nod in approval. "Be ready for tonight," She said, "Zander has a lot of explaining to do. And if he doesn't cooperate, we'll have to use...other means to make him talk." Ursula looks at Terry and Tank as they both fight over Ed's cheeseburger, Terry ripping the patty into shreds and Tank eating the piece of lettuce whole. Ursula flashes a wicked smile across her face, for this was going to be a fun night.

_**Me: Oh boy, here we go again. So I changed the argument in the D-Lab, changed the encounter with Reese and Zander, and did some minor tweaking to Ursula's prompting. But first, can we get a moment of silence in honor of Ed's fallen cheeseburger? (bows head in silence) Thank you. Next up, we will have the date, what things will I change? Heck if I know! Until next time CarnotaurusMan out! :)**_


	2. The Date

**_Me: Hello again my dinos, I'm back with the next chapter of this wonderful story! This one took quite a while to rewrite, there were so many changes I had to make to this and added a few newer things to the equation. But, I'll get into that later. Right now I need the well known scientist of the D-Team, Reese, to say the disclaimer. Take it away, Reese!...(nothing)...Reese?...(nothing; get's frustrated) Zander only wearing a towel! (Reese runs in from the right side)_**

**_Reese: Where?! (looks left and right only to see that I lied) You tricked me?_**

**_Me: And you fell for it hook, line, and sinker. Now, say the disclaimer so we can enjoy the chapter._**

**_Reese: (irritated; sighs) CarnotaurusMan doesn't own Dinosaur King._**

**_Me: See! Now was that so hard to say?_**

**_Reese: (shoots a nasty glare) Don't push it!_**

**_Me: (cowers) Sorry!_**

In his room, Zander had just taken a shower and is getting himself dressed for the double date tonight. His wardrobe consisted of a black dress shirt, dress pants, dress shoes. He looks in the bathroom mirror, he puts on a red tie. He walks out and shows his appearance to Spiny. "How do I look, Spiny?" he asked the chibi Spinosaurus, "I look sharp, don't I?"

"Raaawr rawr (_You look good for once, not bad_)." Spiny replied. As Zander puts on his trench coat, he says to his partner, "Alright, Spiny. I'm going to need you to come with me tonight, just in case of an emergency."

"Rawr Raaawr Rawr (_Meh, not like there's anything better to do_)."

Zander grabs an Alpha Scanner that was laying atop his chest of drawers. He exits his room with Spiny trailing behind. Unbeknownst to them, Ursula and Ed peeked their heads from around the corner and watched their brother leave.

In the hangar, an elevator makes a 'ding' before opening its doors. Zander and Spiny began to roam around to find a suitable ride for tonight. They come across a certain Alpha Gang aircraft covered up by a tarp. Zander removes the tarp to reveal his ride for tonight. The aircraft has the shape of an average car but has retractable wings and tires for an easy flight. Zander opens the back door for Spiny, "Hop in." Spiny does what he is told and Zander shuts the door. He hops into the driver seat and starts the engine. The hangar doors open for takeoff, and Zander flies away to Sanjo City.

Ursula and Ed enter the hangar. "Which one are we taking?" asks Ed.

Ursula curls her finger and puts it on her chin, they have to use an aircraft that's more stealthy. She turns her head and finds it.

"We'll be taking that one!"

Ursula points to a rocket with a narrow nose, two sets of wings, and two powerful rocket boosters. "It's our most stealthiest rocket." Ursula said, "We're fools not to use it for the mission."

Ed gives her an unamused look, "Let me guess, I'm the pilot."

"No, duh! That's how it's been; I don't do the important stuff, you do the important stuff, and I take all the credit for it." said Ursula, "Now get going, we're wasting time!" The two hop in, and buckle their seatbelts. Ed starts pushing buttons and starting the engine up. He steers the rocket towards the exit. "We're clear for takeoff." He told his sister.

"Good." Ursula nods, "Blastoff!" After being given the command, Ed pressed a button that fires the thrusters. The two zip out of the hangar and begin their mission to follow their brother.

* * *

"Hey Reese, are you coming?"

It was 6:20, and Zoe was waiting for her sister to get ready for the double date tonight. Zoe was wearing a peach colored dress under a green vest, and had on green sandals. Then coming down is Reese saying, "I'm coming, don't worry." Reese was dressed real fancy; she had on a one-strapped orange dress that just covers her knees, a brown belt with a gold buckle that went around her waist, red high heels, and she wore red lipstick.

Zoe is in awe with Reese's look. "Wow!" She exclaimed, "Reese, you look amazing!"

"Aw, thanks."

Then came a knock on the door, Reese figured it was Zander. She was still worried how Zoe would react, Reese needed to buy some time. "Hey, Zoe. I'll get the door, but can you grab my purse? It's on my desk." instructs Reese. Zoe says, "Yeah, I'll be right back."

Zoe goes upstairs as Reese heads to the door. She opens it up and there Zander was with a bouquet of roses. "Hello, Reese. These are for you." He hands the bouquet to his date and comments, "Might I say, you look absolutely gorgeous!"

Reese couldn't help but blush after receiving the flowers and Zander's compliment. "Thank you!" She said, "I have to say, you look really sharp."

Zander smiled, "Why, thank you!"

Zoe comes down with Reese's purse. "Okay Reese, I have your…" She reached the bottom of the stairs and sees Zander at the door. Immediately, she whips her dinoholder out and threatens Zander, "Step away from my sister, Alpha Gang creep!"

Zander backs off, holding his hands up while saying, "Wait, hang on! I'm not here to hurt anyone or for the cards."

"Yeah, right." said Zoe, sarcastically, "I totally believe that!"

"Zoe!" After hearing her name, she turns to Reese. Her sister explains, "Listen, Zander isn't here to do bad. He's my date tonight." Shocked, Zoe gasps, "Reese, no! Zander is bad news. He works for the Alpha Gang, he can't be trusted!"

"Just wait a minute, Zoe!" Reese tells her sister, "This is only for one night, I promise." In the background, Zander winced in sadness. Reese continues, "You don't have to talk to Zander, but please just let's have a nice evening and try to be on your best behavior."

Zoe didn't want to be around with any of the Alpha Gang members, but she didn't want her sister to be upset like earlier. So she crosses her arms and says, "Fine! But, I'm going to bring Paris just in case."

"Alright, fine. Then let's get going."

The two sisters followed Zander to his car, where he opened the door for Zoe. As she and Paris hop in and get buckled up, Spiny begins to growl, "Rawr (_Paris_)!"

Paris growls as well, "Roar (_Spiny_)!"

"Don't even think about it, Spiny!" Zander warns the chibi Spinosaurus, "I'd you misbehave, you'll be as a card for the rest of the night." Spiny huffs, turning his back towards Zoe. "Uh, thanks?" Zoe said, awkwardly.

"Sure thing." Zander closes the door and hops in the driver seat as he and Reese put on their seatbelts. "Alright, everyone is buckled up? Good." He says, "Now, where are we going?"

"We are heading to a seafood restaurant called Ocean's Current." Reese tells her date, "I know how to get there, I'll tell you the directions as you drive."

"Sounds good." Zander shifts gears and pulls out of the driveway. The three drove off to the location of the restaurant.

* * *

Out in the open sea, Ursula and Ed were making their way to Sanjo City. While Ed was steering the ship, he also had to deal with Terry and Tank trying to mess with the controls all while Ursula was lounging around doing her makeup. "You know, this ride would be more pleasant if you'd just _watched_ Terry and Tank?!" Ed snarks.

"Sorry, I have immunity from responsibility until we reach our destination," Ursula talks as she does not look away from her mirror, "How close are we to the target?"

Ed shooed the Alpha Gang dinosaurs away and opens up the map from the computer. "Looks like we're almost there, about 20 miles away from shore." He reports, Ed then asks, "Are you still sure what we're doing isn't going overboard?"

Ursula closes her handheld mirror and sighs, "I don't know. And I won't know until we find out what Zander is up to." She continues, "I know you're worried about this because you and Zander are close friends, and even though I give him a hard time, I'm just as worried since we're all family. Now once we reach our destination, we'll…"

Warning lights flash and an alarm sounds off. Ed checks the computer. He gasps, "All systems are going offline!"

Ursula shrieks, "What! How?!" Then, she sees Terry and Tank has gotten into the motherboard and tore out all the wires. "Roooar (_Have any idea what this is for, Tank_)?" asks Terry.

"Yip yip (_No idea_). Yip yip yip (_But it's sure fun to play with_)!" Tank says. Ursula jumps out of her seat and grabs hold of the dinosaurs. "Terry! Tank! What did you do?!" She yelled.

The siren goes silent, and all the lights turn off. The system has shut down.

"Strap in!" Ed screams, "WE'RE CRASH LANDING!" He and Ursula scream at the top of their lungs as they plummet to the ground as the aircraft leaves behind a trail of smoke.

* * *

Ocean's Current, a restaurant that is located near the sea. The others have arrived and Zander parks the car. As everyone is getting out, Zoe points while saying, "Hey, there's Rex."

Rex was standing near the entrance with Ace, waiting for everyone. He wore a light blue dress shirt, a white tie, khakis, and white dress shoes. Even Ace was wearing a bow tie.

Zoe runs up and gives him a hug. "Hey, Rex!" She said. Rex returns the hug. "Hey Zoe, you're here." Rex then hands his date a few daisies, "I bought these for you, I hope you like it."

"Aw, Rex. I love it!" Zoe kisses his cheek, making Rex chuckle. Ace then nudges Zoe's leg, wanting attention too. "Grrrowl (_Don't forget me_)," He said. Zoe kneels down and pats his head, "Aren't you fancy tonight, Ace."

Paris comments, "Roar roooar (_Wow, nice bow tie_)."

"Growl (_Thank you_)!"

Rex looks towards Reese, he spots Zander getting out of his car and walks with Reese and Spiny. He tells Zoe, "We've got company!" He reaches for his dinoholder when Zoe stops him.

"Rex, wait!" She stops to sigh and explain, "Zander... is Reese's date." Rex looks at Zoe, completely dumbfounded. "You're joking, right?" He asked her. But Zoe shook her head, "I'm not." Rex let's out and exasperated sigh.

Reese and Zander appear next to the couple, the Alpha Gang member says to them, "Look I'm aware you two hate me for obvious reasons, but let's call a truce for tonight." Zander puts his hand over his heart, "I promise I'll not steal any of your dinosaurs and I won't do anything nefarious while we're here." Rex and Zoe, without saying a word, look at each other and then nod at Zander. "Okay, let's get a table." said Reese, Zander follows her.

Meanwhile, Zoe whispers, "Make sure to have your dinoholder ready."

"Don't worry, I will." Rex responds. They walk inside to catch up with the other couple. Ace and Paris stare down Spiny who does the same. "Rooar roooooar (_Just to be clear, we won't hesitate to kick your butt if you betray us_)!" growled Paris.

"Raaawr (_I'll be ready for it_)!" Spiny hissed.

The couples are now getting a table, they get one out on a deck that shows the open sea. Rex and Zoe sit on one side of the table, and Reese and Zander on the opposite side. As they get themselves situated and get the chibi dinosaurs under the table, the waiter comes by. "Hi there, welcome to Ocean's Current. My name is James, and I'll be serving you tonight." He said, "Can I get anything for you to drink?"

Zoe starts, "I'd like a strawberry lemonade, please," next Rex, "Dr. Pepper, please," then Zander, "I will have a sweeten ice tea," and lastly Reese, "and a Diet Pepsi for me, please?"

"Sounds good, I'll be back with your drinks in a moment." Once the waiter left, there was an awkward silence between the couples, mainly because of trust issues with Zander and the two kids. Hoping to break the silence, Zander comments, "You know, I'm kind of surprised you two became a couple."

Rex and Zoe raise eyebrows at his comment. "Meaning?..." asked Zoe, in a cautious tone.

"I mean, I knew you would be in a relationship with one of your friends but I didn't know which one." Zander explains, "Though, I was thinking you would choose your other friend for some reason."

Zoe replies, "Well, don't get me wrong. Max is a nice guy and he means well but we just don't seem to get along well, which gets us into random arguments every now and then." She continues, "And besides, Max already has a girlfriend."

Reese and Zander were shocked. "Wait. You're telling me Max already has a girlfriend?" Reese questions, "When?"

"You don't know?" said Rex, "Okay, Zander. Remember in India, remember when Max and I were hanging out with the Indian princess?"

"She was a princess?!"

"Yeah, she was. She hung out with the guys while I saw the life of a princess, something I'll never do again." Zoe continues, "But anyways, a few days after our encounter with the Deltadromeus, Max visits Meena again and they become a couple too. We secretly saw this through Max's dinoholder." Zoe and Rex began to giggle.

Zander is baffled, "I never would've thought that your friend would date a princess. That's amazing! Your friend sure does a better job getting dates than me and my siblings combined."

"Yeah." Zoe agreed, "But knowing the old lady, I doubt she'd get a date soon."

* * *

Back with Ursula and Ed, they're both still screaming. Then, Ursula says, "Grr, those brats are calling me old!"

"Not our biggest concern right now!" Ed tells her as they continue to scream.

* * *

The four start laughing. "Well, at least my first question got answered." says Zander, "But I do have another, when did you two become a couple?"

"A few days ago, at the ninja village." Zoe began to explain the story, "So there was this ninja contest that people can enter with their pets, so me and the guys joined in. We all got into our outfits, and Rex comments how beautiful I looked. You should have seen his face, priceless!" Rex blushes, he smiled while looking down. Zoe continues, "I immediately knew right then he had a crush on me, so he confessed to me and I was about to do the same but Max had caught up with us to show what he had won in the contest."

Rex adds, "It wasn't until after receiving the Deinonychus card that Zoe confessed her feelings for me that night. After that, we agreed to become boyfriend and girlfriend." As the two concluded their story, the waiter arrives with the drinks.

"Here we are, a strawberry lemonade, a Dr. Pepper, sweeten ice tea, and Diet Pepsi." He said, handing everyone their drinks, "Have you figured out what you want to order?"

"I believe so." Reese answered as she starts her order, "I'll have the Atlantic salmon with a baked potato with butter and sour cream, please." Zander goes next, "I'd like the live Maine lobster with mashed potatoes," after him was Rex, "I'll do the crab linguini with a side of Caesar salad, please," and Zoe orders last, "And I'd like to order the shrimp linguini with a garden salad, please?"

The waiter jaughts down the orders, "Excellent, I'll go put in your order and be back with your food soon." The waiter leaves again.

"You know, I never knew how much fun you kids really were. I'm having a good time tonight." Zander said.

Rex and Zoe smiled. "Hey, thanks!" said Zoe. Reese pipes up, "So now that you asked us questions, it's your turn. What's it like living at Zeta Point?"

Zander takes a sip of his ice tea, "We get comfy, angel. Cause oh boy, do I have some stories for you all." As Zander begins to explain life at Alpha Gang headquarters, no one saw the streak of smoke falling from the sky.

* * *

On the outskirts of the city, the heap of smoke collided with the ground causing a big explosion. Ursula and Ed fly up and fall down in a tree, hitting every branch until they make it to the ground. They sit up and Ed moans, "Oh, my head." The duo soon heard something above, Terry and Tank were screaming as they fell and landed on top of Ed. "Yip, yip yip (_Hey, we landed safely_)!" cheers Tank.

Ursula stands up and begins assessing the damage to the aircraft. "Great, our ride is totaled!" She growled, "I guess we're just going to have to continue the mission on foot." She pulls out her Alpha Scanner.

"I don't know, Ursula." says Ed, "The city is really big, how are we supposed to find Zander?"

"Easy. I just lock onto Spiny's signal and…" Ursula's Alpha Scanner begins to sound off, indicating she's found Spiny, "Aha! I got something, let's go!" The head of the trio runs off to find her brother, Ed tries to catch up while calling out, "Ursula, wait up! I can't run!" The Alpha Gang dinosaurs follow their owners.

* * *

Back at the restaurant, Zander and the others were laughing at some of the Alpha trio's misfortunes. "Hang on, hang on, I got something that can top that." he said, "Alright, so, you all remember the incident at Dinosaur World?"

"Oh dear, what happened?" asks Reese, trying to calm herself from laughing.

"Okay, so as my siblings and I were trying to find a way to get back home, I found a rocket that could possibly get us all home." Zander continues, "However Ed tried to tell us to look at the side of the rocket, but none of us listened. So, we light the rocket and blast off. Then, Ursula finds a label saying that the rocket was a firework. Ed says he tried to warn us and the next thing we knew it 'BOOM', the firework exploded!" Rex, Zoe, Reese, even Zander were all laughing their heads off.

"Oh man, that's funny!" Zoe laughs.

"For sure. Looking back at it, I can see some of our misadventures to be funny and entertaining."

"Well, I'm just glad none of you got seriously hurt." Reese said with a cute smile. Zander blushed, that smile could knock him out cold if it wanted to. He then says, "Oh, believe me angel. If it came down to a nuclear apocalypse, Ursula, Ed, and I could defy all odds and survive."

Their waiter arrives with their food. "Food is ready." He said, the server hands out the food to the right person. "Atlantic salmon with a baked potato, lobster with mashed potatoes, crab linguini with a Caesar salad, and shrimp linguini with a garden salad. Anything else I can get for you?"

"Nope." responds Zander, "I believe that'll do."

"Okay, let me know if you need anything. Enjoy!"

Everyone digs into their food. Reese is the first to say, "Mmm, this is really good!"

Zoe puts part of her salad on a plate, and she puts it under the table to give to Paris. "Here you go, Paris!" She said. Paris starts to eat as she hums, "Roar (_Mmm_)!"

Zander hands a plate of lobster and crab meat to the carnivorous dinosaurs. "Eat up, and don't forget to share."

"Growl grrooowl (_Ooo, I love seafood_)!" Ace drooled.

"Rawr raawwr rawr (_Wait a minute, you like seafood too_)?!" asked Spiny.

"Grrowl (_Are you kidding me_)? Grrroowl (_I love seafood_)!"

"Raaawr raawr rawr (_I think we just found something we have in common_). Rawr (_Cool_)!" Ace and Spiny began eating their dinner.

"Mmm-mmm, I haven't had food this good in a while!" said Zander. This caught Reese's attention. "What do you mean?" She asks him.

Zander begins to explain, "Well you see, the doctor usually spends quite a bit of money on his inventions. There was even a time where he spent all our money and we were left with little options to get money." he continued, "However, Seth gave us an idea to use the dinosaurs to help us get money. Which is how Dinosaur World came to be for a day."

"Huh, no wonder it was open for only a day. I would've liked to see what it was like before the dinosaurs went berserk, but a few certain people forgot to invite me!" Reese looks to Rex and Zoe, who look away and continue to eat their dinner. Reese looks back to her date, "Anyways, I'm glad you are enjoying tonight."

"Just spending time with you makes it all worthwhile." said Zander, adjusting his shades. Reese couldn't help but blush. She didn't know what it was, but she felt this connection with the so-called thief.

* * *

"Ed! Hurry up!"

By now, Ursula and Ed have made it into the city and are on a hot trail to find Zander. The only woman of the trio taps her foot impatiently with her arms crossed. Ed is trying to catch up with his sister, but all the running has made himself overly exhausted. He wheezes and pants while running.

He catches up saying, "I made it...I made it…" then he falls over.

Ursula kicks her brother in the gut, "Get up, lazy bones! We need to find Zander." She takes out her Alpha Scanner and checks the map on Spiny's location. Unfortunately for them, it's still a long ways away.

"Ugh, Spiny's all the way on the other side of town!"

"We'll never make it."

Ursula needed to think of a way for her and Ed to get over to the harbor. She looks at Terry and Tank, Tank was also exhausted as she pulls herself along the sidewalk. "Rooooar roar (_You need to keep up, slow poke_)." comments Terry.

Tank growls at the Tyrannosaur, "Yip yip yip yip (_Call me slow poke again and see what happens_)!"

That's when Ursula gets an idea.

"Hey, I know!" She said, "Let's use Terry to get to the harbor faster and beat the traffic."

"I'm up for anything that doesn't involve running, I'm tired." said Ed, all out of breath.

"Now, Alpha Slash! Blaze, Tyrannosaurus!" Ursula slashed Terry's card through the slot of her Alpha Scanner, transforming the chibi dinosaur into a full grown Tyrannosaurus Rex. With a mighty roar, people began fleeing for their lives and cars floor it away from Terry. "Yes! Good job, Terry." Said the leader of the trio, "Let's get going, Ed!" Ed slowly stands saying weakly, "Coming."

The duo and Tank climb up onto Terry's back. Ursula gives her command, "Giddy up, boy! To the harbor!"

"Yip yip (_Yah, yah_)! Yip yip yip yip (_Get moving, fatty_)!" Tank hollers.

"Roooar roar (_I hate you, Tank_)."

"Yip yip (_Love you too_)!"

Terry is rather annoyed, but he sticks to his orders and makes his way to the harbor for a certain someone to explain himself.

* * *

Back at Ocean's Current, the four had just finished eating and were all satisfied with their food. Under the table, Ace, Paris, and Spiny too were all full from dinner.

"My compliments to the chef." Zoe commented.

Reese agrees, "You said it." Reese reaches into her purse and takes her credit card out, she inserts it into the little booklet. "And I'll be paying for our meal, my treat for our little exchange in New Mexico."

"Thank you for inviting me out on this wonderful night, Reese." Zander says, "I really enjoyed it."

"Oh, it was nothing. I'm glad you've had fun." Reese flashes a sweet smile to him, and Zander smiles back.

A ringing came from Rex's pocket. Rex takes out his phone and answers, "Hello?"

"Rex, it's me!"

"Max, what's up?"

Max tells him, "Dude, I was having this amazing picnic with Meena when all of a sudden something came up."

"Chomp ate everything you brought to the picnic?" Rex said. Zoe was now having a hard time trying to hold in her laugh. Max just glares, "No, it's much worse. On the dinoholders, there's a dinosaur in the city and it's heading right towards you guys!"

Everyone gasps, "WHAT?!" Off in the distance, everyone could here a roar in the distance. "I've got a bad feeling about this." said Zander.

**_Me: Well, that went well!_**

**_Reese: (looks to me, unamused) For who, now?_**

_**Me: Unfortunately not for you, but for me getting this chapter done. It was a long hard pull. So I added the D-Team and Alpha Gang dinosaurs to the mix because why not? It's no fun without their interactions. I changed the conversations during the date because looking back, I kinda rushed the previous one and with this I feel like it's a bit better paced. Also I changed Ursula's motives a bit and made her a bit worrisome about her brother to show she does care. Next up, we'll have the battle of the night. I'm excited to write it! Until next time, CarnotaurusMan out! :)**_


	3. The Battle

_**Me: Hello there, my dinos! CarnotaurusMan back with the last chapter for Double Date. So let's get going with the final chapter, to do so I need a certain member of the Alpha Gang to say the disclaimer. He's the tallest member and fan favorite, let's give it up for Zander! (Zander walks in from the right)**_

_**Zander: I'm honored to be here, but must we read this? I don't want to see my darling angel get hurt**_

_**Me: (places hand over chest, raises other hand) I assure you Zander, Reese will be perfectly fine. (whispers) Hopefully. (normal voice) Now, just say the disclaimer.**_

_**Zander: Very well. CarnotaurusMan does not own me or anyone of Dinosaur King.**_

Everyone looked towards the city as the ground shook. Coming out from behind a building was Terry, sounding off a roar that shatters a few windows of the building. The four rush out of the restaurant and into the streets to stand in front of the Tyrannosaur. Terry let's Ursula and Ed hop off. Ursula shoots a nasty look at Zander, making him shutter.

"Well, look at what the cat dragged in." She said.

Ed was clearly confused, "Ursula, I don't see a cat."

"That's a figure of speech, Ed!" Ursula turns her attention back to Zander, "So Zander, I see you've been having fun with these twerps."

"Ursula, please. I can explain everything." Zander tried to reason, but Ursula wasn't in the mood to listen, "Oh, you don't need to explain. You're sharing secrets with the enemies behind our backs! How could you?! These brats are the enemies!"

"Hey!" yells Reese, "I don't know who you think you are, but no one calls my little sister a brat!" Zoe couldn't help but smile at the fact Reese was standing up not only at Ursula, but standing up for her.

"Oh yeah, and what are you going to do about it blondie?" asks Ursula.

"I'll deliver a roundhouse kick to the jaw if you don't shut your mouth!"

"I'd love to see you try, four eyes!"

"Ursula!" Zander gasps.

Now, Zoe was getting very annoyed with the Alpha Gang. She says to Ursula, "Mess with my sister, and you mess with me too old lady!"

Those two words make Ursula's eye twitch. She then goes into a blind rage and tries to make her way to Zoe but is held back by Ed. "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU, I AM NOT AN OLD LADY!" She yells.

"Ursula. Remember, your breathing exercises." Ed reminds her.

"You'll pay for calling me old!" hisses Ursula, she turns to Terry, "Terry, sick 'em boy!"

"Roar Roooar (_Oh boy, dinner time_)!" Terry rushes in to score a kill. "Scatter!" says Rex. Everyone makes a break for it to get away from the Alpha Gang dinosaur. However, Reese runs in the opposite direction of the others and is cornered by the ocean and now Terry. Rex, Zoe, and Zander notice Reese is cornered by the Tyrannosaur as Zoe calls out, "Reese, you have to get out of there!" But Reese couldn't move, she was frozen in place as Terry flashed his razor sharp teeth.

Ursula snickers, "Oh, looks like Terry found himself a new chew toy. Go play, buddy!"

"I can't watch!" Ed said, covering his eyes.

Terry slowly makes his way closer and closer to the scientist. He roars and begins to charge, Reese cowers as she screams, "AHHHH!"

Someone grabs her hand and pulls her out of the way in time. "Roar (_What the_)?" said Terry, before tripping on the railing and falls into the ocean creating a big splash.

It takes a few seconds for Reese to realize she's okay, she takes a look at the person who saved her from the jaws of death.

Zander.

He tells her with a smile, "Don't worry, I got you." Her whole body began to shake and fresh tears were forming in her eyes. Reese had just been saved by her date, she clings to him dearly and cries, "Zander, y-you saved me!" Returning the hug, Zander calms her down, "Hey, hey, it's okay. I'm here."

From afar, Rex and Zoe couldn't believe what just happened as Zoe was about to break down into tears. Ursula was angry that Terry failed to kill Reese, and Ed sees nothing bad had happened as he sighs, "Phew!" Unfortunately, he gets swatted in the back of his head by his sister.

Terry climbs back up from the sea and shakes all the water off of him like a wet dog. "Roooar (_No one embarrasses me and lives_)!" snarls Terry, "Roar rooooar (_Tank, I'm going to need your help_)."

"Yip (_Alright_)! Yip yip yip yip (_Let me at 'em, let me at 'em_)!"

Ursula and Ed see how antsy their Saichania was getting. "I think Tank wants to join the battle?" hypothesized Ed.

"Excellent!" Ursula said, "Ed, you know what to do."

"Okay." he replied, "Alpha Slash! Shake 'em up, Saichania!" Ed slashes Tank's card, transforming her into her full grown form. The two dinosaurs face their opponents, ready to strike. Spiny can tell stuff was ready to go down, but before it could he runs off towards his friends. "Spiny? Where are you going?!" calls out Zander. Spiny stood in front of Terry and Tank.

"Rawr Rawr Raaawr (_Terry, Tank, just wait a second_)."

"Roooar roar (_Out of our way, Spiny_)!" said Tank, "Rooooar (_We have enemies to crush_)."

"Raaaawr (_Will you just listen to me_)?! Raaaawr (_We don't have to fight these guys_)." But neither of his friends listened, they just walked right over him.

"Rooooar rooooar (_Sorry Spiny, but we're going to battle weather or not you like it_)." Terry says.

"RAWR (_NO_)!"

Spiny clamps down onto Terry's leg, trying to hold the fire dinosaur back. But that doesn't work since Spiny was ten times smaller than Terry right now. "Roooar (_Get off of me_)!" Terry kicks Spiny off, Spiny crashes into a lamppost and onto the sidewalk. Zander and Reese come running to the Spinosaurus. "Spiny!" hollers Zander.

Terry and Tank now focus on Rex and Zoe. Rex says, "Looks like we have to fight."

"I'm ready when you are, Rex!" Zoe said, pulling out her dinoholder. Ace and Paris stand ready as they're turned into cards and are about to be transformed.

"Dino Slash! Carnotaurus, blow them away!"

"Dino Slash! Parasaurolophus, bloom!"

The sky turns multi-colored as a battlefield appears, Ace and Paris face off against Terry and Tank. The battle was on.

Tank attacks first by ramming her head into Paris' stomach, she then tries to swing with her club. "Rooooar (_Oh no you don't_)!" said Paris. She grabs Tank's tail with her mouth, and swings the Ankylosaur away from her.

Ace and Terry collide, ramming their heads together to overpower one another. Terry sneers, "Roar (_Ha_)! Rooooar rooooar (_You can never beat me Ace, you're the weakest dinosaur I've seen_)!"

"Rooooar (_I'll show you who's weak_)!" With a sudden rush of power and determination, Ace overpowers Terry and sends the fire dinosaur back many yards out.

Ursula wasn't liking how the battle was being played out, she was getting annoyed with the D-Team dinosaurs. "Grr, we won't be defeated this easily!" snarls Ursula, "Ed, use a move card."

"Dino Swing!" Ed slashes a card through the slot of his Alpha Scanner. A purple aura surrounds Tank. "Rooar rooooar (_Oh yeah, here we go_)!" Tank yells. She charges at Paris, grabs her tail, and swings her around a few times before releasing her opponent. Paris crashes into a nearby building as she says, "ROAR (_GAH_)!"

"Oh no, Paris!" said Zoe, worryingly.

"We have to make a move, now!" Rex decides to use a move card, "Cyclone!" A huge gust of wind surrounds Ace before dissipating, giving the Carnotaurus power, Ace then goes for Terry. But he was anticipating this. The fire dinosaur steps to the side, avoiding the attack. Ace was baffled, "Rooar (_What the_)..."

While Ace tries to figure out what just happened, Terry comes in from behind and clamps down onto Ace's neck. "Now Terry, Neck Crusher!" said Ursula. Terry is surrounded by a red aura as he throws Ace into the air saying, "Rooar (_Up you go_)!" As the Carnotaurus falls down, Terry delivers a smack of his tail sending Ace next to Paris. The Alpha Gang dinosaurs surround the D-Team dinosaurs. "Rooooar (_This does not look good_)." Paris said.

"Wow, this is way easier than I thought," Ed says, surprised.

Ursula replies with a smile, "You see, Ed? This is why you shouldn't mess with the Alpha Gang."

All the while, Reese was tending to Spiny as Zander tried to help his partner and watch the battle. He says, "Oh dear, Terry and Tank are winning. How badly is Spiny injured?"

"Spiny will recover," says Reese, "However his spine wasn't badly damaged, I don't think Spiny can be in battle for a while." But Spiny surprises the two by standing up, and staggers towards Zander. "Spiny, what are you doing?" Zander asks. The Spinosaurus reaches into his coat pocket, pulls out the Alpha Scanner and hands it to Zander.

"Roar (_Put me_)...roar (_in the_)... roar (_battle_)." Spiny pants, "Rooar (_I can handle it_)!"

Zander looks at the scanner and to his partner, "Are you sure about this?" The chibi Spinosaurus nods. With confirmation from his dinosaur, Zander turns Spiny into a card and is ready to transform him, "Alpha Slash! Gush out, Spinosaurus!"

Spiny transforms into his full grown form, he rushes in between the four dinosaurs. "ROAR (_ENOUGH_)!" He roars at Terry and Tank. His friends are taken aback as was Ursula and Ed.

"Spiny, you're looking the wrong way!" Ursula calls out.

Tank says to Spiny, "Roooar roar (_Get out of the way, Spiny_)! Roooar (_We're finishing this_)." Spiny holds his ground, he hisses to his friends, "Roooar rooooar (_To get to Ace and Paris, you're going to have to get past me first_)!" The Alpha Gang dinosaurs scowl at the water dinosaur that was once their friend.

Ursula was getting impatient. "Gah, fine! Be that way, Spiny." she said, Ursula then uses a move card, "Terry, Volcano Burst!"

"Roooar (_Let's do this_)!" Terry jerks his head around as fire collects in his mouth, he spews the fire out as the trail of fire heads for Spiny which engulfs him in fire.

Zander watched in horror as his partner was getting a beating. "Hang in there, Spiny!" He says.

As the Spinosaurus tries to get back up, Tank delivers a blow to his stomach by swinging her club. A tear slid down his cheek. Then comes Terry, ramming into him at top speed, this sends Spiny tumbling towards Ace and Paris who've both gotten back on their feet.

"This isn't going well!" Zoe said.

"We still have a chance." Rex tells her, "Focus on healing Spiny, Ace and I will cover for you." Zoe nods. She takes out a move card and slides it through the slot, "Nature's Blessing!"

Paris says, "Rooar rooooar (_Don't worry, the medic has your back_)." She releases a beam of wind and leaves towards Spiny, healing the injured dinosaur.

Ace stood in front of the Alpha Gang dinosaurs, making sure none of them were going to get close to the others. As Terry and Tank were testing the waters, Ace shimmies side to side saying, "Roar (_Back_)! Roooar (_Stay back_)!" Terry then makes a break for it. This resulted in Ace stopping him as the Carnotaurus grabs his tail, swings him around, and sends the fire dinosaur back. However Ace was too distracted by Terry he forgets about Tank, she runs up tackling Ace to the ground. "Hang on, Ace!" calls out Rex.

By now, Paris has finished healing Spiny back to full health. The two dinosaurs come to the rescue and push Tank off of Ace. "Rooar rooooar (_Don't worry, I got you_)." Spiny says, helping the wind dinosaur up off the ground.

"Ah ha, ha, ha!" Ursula laughs, "It may be two against three, but we're winning this battle."

"Don't get your hopes up old lady, we're not out yet!" Zoe calls out.

Her eye twitches again, Ursula was hopping mad. "GRR, STOP CALLING ME OLD!" She roars. Ursula then takes out a move card, "I'll show you brats not to mess with the best. Terry, Volcano Burst!" Terry collects fire in his mouth.

"Not today!" says Zander, "Shock Wave!" He slashed a move card through the slot of his Alpha Scanner. A funnel surrounds Spiny. "Roooar (_Now we're talking_)!" He says. With a powerful roar the funnel dispersed into multiple tendrils that surround Terry, canceling his attack and stopping him in his tracks.

Zoe takes out another card, "My turn. Metal Wing!" Paris summons the Pteranodon trio as they strike at the immobilized Tyrannosaur. "Roooar (_Right on target_)." said Paris. But while she was distracted, Tank comes up from behind, leaps into the air, and slams herself onto the grass dinosaur. "ROOOAR (_GET OFF OF ME_)!" She roars.

"Rooar (_Make me_)!"

Something latches onto Tank's tail, she turns around and sees Spiny. "Roar (_Uh-oh_)," Tank gulps. Spiny yanks his old friend off of Paris and sends the Saichania flying. She ends up landing on her back and struggles to flip rightside up. "Roar (_Help_)! Rooar roooar (_I'm fallen, and I can't get up_)!"

Ursula and Ed weren't liking how the tables were turning. "Ed! Get out there and flip Tank over." commands Ursula. But Ed was too afraid to go out on the battlefield, "Are you crazy, what if I get hurt?!"

"I'll hurt you worse if you don't…"

"Ninja Attack!" The two turn heads as they hear Rex using a move card. Ace rapidly runs as clones of himself appear, they leap into the air and surround Tank who's still upside down. Ace and his clones hit the earth dinosaur multiple times before Tank transforms back into her card.

"Alright, Ace!" Rex calls out. Zoe cheers, "Woo hoo!"

The effects of Shock Wave wear off on Terry as he realizes the situation. The Tyrannosaur slowly backs off as Ace, Paris, and Spiny corner him. "Alright, this has gone on for long enough. Time to finish this!" said Zander, "Go Spiny, Tail Smash!" A blue aura surrounds Spiny as he charges at Terry and smacks him left and right with his tail. "Roar (_360_)!" He calls out, delivering a final blow that knocks a few teeth out of the fire dinosaur. Tumbling backwards, Terry skids on the road as he's transformed into a card and lands right in front of Ed and Ursula.

"Well, this went south fast." Ed commented as the skies turned back to normal. He then grabs both Terry and Tank's cards.

All the while Ursula was grabbing her hair and yanking on it, "Gah! Why do we keep on losing to these brats? Why?!" She soon stops as she and Ed are face to face with an angry Spiny. "G-Good boy?" said a nervous Ed.

"Roar (_Run_)!" Spiny snarled.

Ursula and Ed slowly back away before they run. "We're going, we're going!" Ursula screams. The two soon disappear behind a building.

The D-Team won the battle. "We did it!" Rex cheers with Zoe, the two embrace in a tight hug. Reese and Zander were smiling at the young couple, Reese looks down at her hand and turns red. She looks away, "Um, Zander?"

"Huh?" He looked down to see they were holding each other's hands, they separated and turned away. "Oh! Um, s...sorry." apologies Zander.

"Oh, no. You're fine." Reese reassured. She looks down at her hand and rubs it with her thumb, Reese couldn't help but blush and smile.

Ace, Paris, and Spiny all shout a cry for their victory.

* * *

It was now nighttime, Zander's car had just pulled up to the Drake household. "Are you sure you'll be okay?" asks Reese.

"Oh, I'll be fine. I've been at the forefront of Ursula's anger issues before." Zander replies, "And I'm sure Ed and I will make up soon, after all we're the closest out of the three."

"If you say so."

Rex and Zoe had unbuckled their seatbelts and were hopping out of the car. "You coming, Reese?" Zoe asked her sister.

Reese responds, "One moment, I want to talk to Zander about something real quick." With a nod from her younger sister, Zoe closes the door. It was now just the two of them, and there was an awkward silence amidst the couple. "So...what did you want to talk about?" Zander asks.

"Thank you."

Zander gazes at the blonde scientist as she looks back at him. "Thank you for saving me back there, you have no idea how grateful I am of you for doing such a heroic deed," she said.

He smiled, "Oh, it was nothing."

"No, it was something." Reese continues, "I never would have thought anyone would risk their life to save mine from the jaws of death. Zander you're not a villain, but a hero."

"Come on, I'm no hero."

"In my eyes, you are a hero," smiled Reese. She leans in closer to Zander's face. "And heroes like you deserve a reward." Before Zander could ask what his reward was, he received it.

Reese had closed the distance and gave her date a passionate kiss. Zander jumps slightly at first, but soon melts into the kiss. After a few seconds, they separate as Zander is left with Reese's lipstick on his mouth. "Oh my heavens, I've never been kissed like that before." Zander chuckles, still dazed from the kiss. Reese chuckled as well, she never felt this happy to be with any guy.

"I wanna make this work."

Reese was bewildered at what Zander just said as her eyes shot wide open. "Huh? Wait, really?!" She asked.

"I'm serious, I want to make this work. I knew from the moment we first laid eyes on each other that you were the one," said Zander. He takes Reese's hand and looks straight into her violet eyes. He continues, "I know it will be difficult, both of us come from rival teams, but that doesn't mean we can't ever stop seeing each other. I'm willing to make this work if you're okay with it too. So what do you say angel, care to join me on this wild ride together?"

Her face was burning up, she couldn't believe what was happening right now. Zander, a member of the Alpha Gang, was asking her to be his girlfriend. Under normal circumstances, Reese would just instinctively decline the offer when asked the question.

However, these weren't normal circumstances. As a matter of fact, she of all people was eager to accept the offer.

"You know what? I'd love to." answers Reese, "Do you want to meet at the park this weekend?"

"I'd be honored to go with you." They lean in and kiss each other once more.

All the while, Rex and Zoe were watching everything from the porch. "Well, isn't that a sight to see." says Zoe, "Even though it is Zander, I'm glad Reese has a boyfriend."

Rex nods, "Agreed. I just wonder what Max is going to think of this."

"I hope he'll understand. I don't see why not, but knowing Max it will be interesting."

The two hear the car door, Reese has hopped out of the car and walks up to the teens as Zander drives off back home. "Alright, Zoe." Reese said, "I think we should turn in for the night."

"Okay." Zoe turns to Rex and kisses his cheek, "I'll see you tomorrow, Rex."

"Sounds good," he rubs his nose with Zoe's before he walks off back to Max's house. He calls out, "Bye, you guys!" The two sisters wave goodbye.

"Bye, Rex!"

"See you later." Reese opens the door and let's Zoe in, she follows her and shuts the door behind her.

Out on the open sea, Zander was flying back to Zeta Point cheering, "WOO HOO! I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND AGAIN! YEAH BABY, YEAH!" Things were finally looking up for the tall guy.

_**Me: See, now was that so bad? You save Reese and now she's your girl.**_

_**Zander: Alright, alright. I guess it wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be.**_

_**Me: Aha! Knew it. Anyways, now that this story is done I can hopefully get back to the Twin Adventures...or possibly do Vegeance Strike Rewrite. Regardless, I'll get something done. **__**Well that's all for now, until next time. CarnotaurusMan out! :)**_

_**Zander: Goodbye!**_


End file.
